Powers (Emison)
by Bellaboo2512
Summary: This is a story where Emily is intersex, Em and Ali have superpowers and A is a big threat. Emily gets Ali pregnant. They both flee to Paris. Only Jessica and Pam know the girls are alive. This is the story of their lives... three years later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N .Hey guys. I've decided to write another Emison fic. This one is a little different though. Basically Emily is intersex and got Ali pregnant at 15, they both have super human powers (Flight, invisibility ,teleportation, super strength, unlimited breathing underwater, vines, shape shifting, fire powers, water powers etcetera. And A was still a big threat.**

 **They moved to Paris together with their unborn baby. Pam and Jessica are good friends and are aware the girls are fine. The girls also teach other people about their powers at the institute in LA. They graduated 2 years before everyone else their age as they have abilities beyond other people with super powers. Pam and Jessica are head of the institute.**

 **This is the girls 3 years later.**

 **I'm going to write the 1** **st** **chapter after this.**

 **Also, please follow my Instagram account for my fanfic account.**

 **It's called fanficemisonaccount.**

 **On here I will post telling you about updates, asking you for ideas and sometimes I may write sneak peaks.**

 **Cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey peeps. I'm writing this chapter straight after the A/N intro chapter. I hope you love this story.**

In Paris, life was simple for Emily and Alison. They owned the world famous company A&EFields.

Yes, Emily and Alison was both Field's along with their beautiful daughter Ashley Fields. They had married a few months prior and were happy with each other.

The problem is they are still being stalked by A.

A knew each and every one of their secrets and threatened them 24/7. But now Emily and Alison involved the government, getting them to help track down the infamous A.

The girls also teach at the institute for people with powers.

Unfortunately, the girls haven't seen their beloved besties for 3 years.

Apparently, Jessica and Pam had told Hanna, Spencer and Aria that they had gone missing. After that, the 3 began receiving texts, emails and notes from an anonymous source. The only thing they knew about their stalker, was they signed everything A.

Em and Ali suspected Paige McCullers and Mona Vanderwall were A. They just needed evidence so they could lock them up for good.

But now, let's see what happens next hey.

"Mommy wake up." Emily hears, even though she is still half asleep. Because she can't be bothered to wake up, she blinks and thinks of the guest room that's halfway across the mansion. She ends up in the bed of the spare room. Phew.

Hmm. Silence. Something Emily cherishes. She loves her family to bits, but sometimes she just needs a break.

A few seconds later in lands an angry Ali with Ash holding her hand.

"Emily Catherine Fields, get up, We are going to the institute." Ali commands.

She internally groans. Its Saturday, she doesn't need to be at the institute today.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Emily questions, moaning because she doesn't want to move at all.

"Our parents summoned us." Ali chuckles.

Emily throws her head back onto the pillow. Alison would have to physically drag her out of bed to make her move.

"Emily, if you get up and move your ass, you can get back to bed quicker." Ali laughs, staring at her lazy wife.

"Mommy get up, I wanna see grandma and nana." Ashley begs.

Emily looks at her little family, she gives in and gets up out of bed.

She blinks and teleports back to her and Alison's room to get changed.

She wears a galaxy t-shirt, dyed blue, ripped jeans and yeezys. As Emily and Alison were extremely rich, they owned a McLaren P1 but they hardly ever used it.

"Cmon guys, time to go." Emily bellowed for the whole house to hear.

"Coming Mommy."

"Here." Ali greets.

"I assume we are teleporting." Ash says.

"You bet." Emily replies.

They all blink and teleport to the institute.

They walk along the long grey corridor and walk through the sliding doors to be greeted by Noel (Noel is a SH too but is nowhere near as powerful as the girls.)

"Hey ladies." He greets.

"Uncle Noel!" Ashley yells.

"Ash bear!" Noel replies.

Noel lifts Ashley in the air and hugs her.

"Noel, we have a meeting with our moms, mind looking after Ash?" Ali questions.

"I'm always up to looking after this little devil."

"Thanks Noel, you're a legend." Ali says then swiftly pulls Emily away from the pair so they can meet their mothers.

"So, why are we seeing them?" Emily asks

"Something about A, I dunno."

"Do you reckon they managed to gather evidence that it's Paige and Mona?" Ali asks Emily hopeful.

"Maybe, probably not though, they would've just teleported to us if it was that important." Emily replied, making a pretty good point.

Alison softly knocks on the door 3 times to signal it's her and Emily.

"Come in!" Pam Fields yells from the confinements of the fairly spacious office.

Ali pushes open the door, while laughing at her displeased wife, who was clearly sleep deprived.

The office was quite large, considering only 2 people resided in there while at the institute. The walls were plain white with weapons on the weapon stands. There were 2 desks with large macs on both desks and a large mac television on the wall.

"So, mom, Jess, what is so important I had to be dragged out of bed at 8am on a Saturday."

Pam answers first. "Emmy, you know I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna say it. We want you to go back to Rosewood… Without Ali."

Emily and Alison's mouths hang wide open.

"Why?" Ali questions.

Jessica looks at Alison.

"We believe that if Emily goes back to Rosewood it will soften the blow to everyone when you both return, and Emily can scour out for A. And we don't want Ashley to be without Ali, as she trains her."

"Fair enough." Ali laughs.

Emily stands up. "I guess I'm going back to Rosewood!"

 **A/N I hope this is pretty good, I found it quite difficult to write, as it was fairly boring.**


End file.
